Kingdom Hearts Adventures Series The Recreation of The Infinity Order
by Anonymous Creatidite Scribe
Summary: It's been 3 months since the destruction of Organization Xlll, but that doesn't stop Master Xehonart from trying to recreate The Keyblade Wars and destroying Kingdom Hearts. Then when a familiar Hero tries to recreate a Heroic Order and Race. The Keyblade Trio and they're friends are in the adventure of a lifetime to save Kingdom Hearts as we now it. Not bases of Kingdom Hearts 3.
1. Prologue

**Hello, Fans of Kingdoms Hearts. For those who have read my profile have also seen my little preview of a story I'm planning for the future. I know a lot of you are confused and don't understand what the heck I'm talking about. So, I thought I do a Fanfic on it on what I got the inspiration from, Kingdom Hearts. So without more talking...The Prologue. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Equix, Disney or those companies. Just only my stories on Fanfiction and there OCs. **

**(Location Disney Castle)**

It was a cool night, at the royal castle and it's nearing village. The townsfolk that were still out in the late night had just closed their shops and started back to there warm homes and take a long peaceful rest. Well except one person, or should I actually say mouse. That's right, the mouse also known in their world as The King, was rushing down the long dark hallways filled with enchanted brooms used as Guards. The King just received word that a visitor wished to speak with him and also the three Keyblade Wielders who defeated three of the universe's dark creatures known as Heartless, Nobodies and Organization Xlll. Well ever since the time of Master Xehonart, it was hard to strangers until you know them better.

Has he opened a the huge purple doors that lead into the The Grand Disney Library, he stared in disbelief and surprised as he look at the former King of The Disney Castle, the one and only lucky rabbit. "Oswald!?" cried the King as he walked closer to his once rival but now very close alley and friend. "It's been forever! How's Wasteland? Is Ortiensia, Gus, and others doing well? How is the Mad Doctor doing?" The rabbit hold his hand out to stop him from asking more questions.

"Good to see you too, Mick. Well the others are ok, but there has been trouble in Wasteland. Blots and Beetleworx have been popping up all over the place, and I'm certain, for sure, that this time it wasn't Doc. Also, Heartless and Nobodies have been popping up, too. I know that many sadly have gone to the point that their...hearts...have given up on them we have to...take care of it before they hurt someone but not this much! I came here to talk with about the problem, since you been gone a long time protecting Kingdom Hearts and you couldn't leave post to go Wasteland." Mickey scratched his chin slowly but then looked at Oswald. "Heartless and Nobodies. They been causing havoc across Kingdom Hearts for too long. I was planning on...rebuilding the order...it faded after the death of...you know." Both looked sadden as the remembrance the founder and First King of both Kingdom Hearts and Disney Castle. "I was planning to get Sora, Riku, and Kairari to help recreated to its former glory and rally some close friends that are willing to fight. Though unless you have any other ideas?" Oswald crossed his arms and impatiently stomp the ground.

"Why did you think I came for!? The Doc and I were thinking. You said in your letters that these were creatures of Darkness, right?Then can only be defeated by creatures and weapons of Light, correct?" Mickey nodded. "Well we decided to get started recreating the Order, but also we thought 'Why not fight Fire with Water?'." Mickey stared at the rabbit in confusion before his ear was pulled and Oswald whisper about the plan that could save Kingdom Hearts and recreate it's fallen Heroes.

**So what is Oswald's and the Mad Doctor's 'Master' Plan. Find out and see our favorite heroes in the next chapter. **


	2. The Attack and News from a Gremlin

**Hello Kingdom Heart Lovers! I like to thank unicorn1000 for reading this story and becoming the first reviewer for this story! Well last time...King Mickey had just received word from Owsald, the lucky rabbit that he and The Mad Doctor have a plan to recreate the falling Light Race and Order of Kingdom Hearts. What is that excatly... our favorite heroes are about to find out. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Equax, Disney, or any those companies. Just my stories and their Ocs. **

(Location; Destiny Islands)

It was clear sunny afternoon on Destiny Islands, a haven for children of all ages as they pratice battles, race, or sketch on the secret caves walls. But we're not focusing on all the children. On other side of the island were races usually accure, a battle was taking full swing, but except with wooden toy swords. In the hands of the tall, white haired sixteen year ol boy, was a weapon shaped like red and black bat or demon wing but with a small white angel wing at the edge.

The opponent of the white haired kid, we know as Riku, came a spikey brown haired 15 year old boy with ocean blue eyes and in his hand was a key-like weapon with a keychain shaped like a head of a mouse. "Fire!" Shouted the spikes hair kid, we also know as Sora. Luckily Riku had time to react and dodge, before a blast of flames shot out at him like a Missle and crashed into the ocean behind them. Riku then charged and clashed the magical weapons we know as Keyblades repeatily before blocked and striked Riku's Keyblade out of his hand and went hurtling before shimmering out of sight. Riku stared at Sora with disbelief but also impressed at his friends progress. Sadly 3 months ago, he and Sora have taken the Mark of Mastery.

A test taken by Keyblade Apprentices to see if their ready to become Keyblade Masters. If it werent for Xeahanort trapping Sora in the dark armor that is the replica of Venus's, both would of become Keyblade Masters. The reason why they were training was to prepare for Sora's next Mark of Mastery. "Riku 10! Sora 17!" cried a cheerful girl's voice. Not far off was a red-headed 15 year old girl in a pink dress, who refereed the entire match. Sora jumped up and down with a childish victory smile smoothered on his face. Riku rolled his eyes in amusment. "Nice job, Sora. You be passing your Mark of Mastery with flying colors." said Riku, patting on Sora shoulder. "Thanks! It's great battle again, without killing each other or Heartless and Nobodies popping out." Joked Sora, rubbing the sweat of his forehead from the three hour training session.

After the Mark of Mastery, they planned that two to three times a week, they would train on Destiny Islands to prepare themselves incase Heartless or Nobodies decided to attack. After a cool walk down the beach, they reached and settled to there old and favorite hangout on Destiny Islands, the curved tree with the legendary star-shaped fruit, Papoui.

They all sat together watching the sunset, Riku leaning against the trunk, and Sora and Kariri sitting together on the edge of the curve near the fruit. "So Riku, have you gotten any word from The King about my Mark of Mastery?" asked Sora, eyeing Riku who stared at the sea. "He hasn't mentioned it much. The only news I hear from is about the decrease of Nobody and Heartless activity and worlds being restored." replied Riku. After returning to Kingdom Hearts, letters have been washing up the shores of their home. Most of the time there reports from King Mickey about Kingdom Hearts and recent attacks in worlds, which was odd for there were't many recently. Other than that, they all gotten letters from The King.

"Well there is one thing..." Sora and Kariri turned and stared a questioning look at Riku, who slightly smirked. "A few weeks ago, he mentioned about our process with our Keyblades. He said about taking all of us to his castle and train us as apprentices, since we don't have proper training. Though he didn't excactly say when for sure." Excitement came across Sora's eyes and squeal came out Kariri's mouth, making both boys cover their ears. "Really?! Finally, I can be a hero and not a dansel in distress." said Kariri. They laughed, before a yelling Echo ecasped the secret caves. "HELP!" came the second echo, with our heroes facing the direction of the yell. "Heartless?" asked Sora, jumping of the Papui tree and drawing out his Kingdom Key. Riku reached his hand out and summoned his Way to Dawn. "Only one way to find out." replied Riku, before dashing to the havoc. Kariri summoned her Keyblade, Destiny Embrace. Then dashed after Riku with Sora following close behind.

* * *

><p>(Location; Secret Caves)<p>

When crawled out the tunnel to the Secret Caves, a floating green man with a orange jumpsuit teleported several places as Knight Heartless and Shadow Heartless tried to scratch at him. Riku jumped in the way before the Heartless could try any more attacks by bloccking causing a light _ding. _Then prepared a sinning attack, taking out five Heartless around him. Sora then charged. "Valor!" shouted Sora as a red light stretched across the cave and dimmed. As the light faded, Sora was no longer in his regular black clothes. Instead, he was wearing electric Red and black-striped clothes and in his once free hand, another Keyblade called Oblivion emerged. Sora clashed swiftly at the Heartless until only three of the fifteen Heartless. Last, leaving Kariri to gracefully swing her Keyblade at the three, making 3 pink hearts fly out of the fading Shadows. The Trio stood in their battle stance, waiting for another sudden round of Heartless.

One that manged to survived tried escape, but was hit in the with a wrench of the green man, making fade. "Good Show, Keyblade Masters! I wouldn't lost if you hadn't shown up just in the nick of time." replied the green man in an elderly, british accent. "Are you hurt?" questioned Kariri, her Keyblade flashed out of her hand. "I'm fine, my dear girl. I presume your Sora, Kariri and Master Riku?" said the stranger, pointing to each with a gloved finger as he called their names. "Yes, whats your name?" asked Sora, as he and Riku flashing out their Keyblades. "I'm Gremlin Gus, but most just call me Gus. I was sent by Mickey to bring news to you, for a simple letter is to important to tell." replied Gus, flapping his little shoes as if there wings.

"He requested me to tell you about Kingdom Hearts, with new worlds popping out, Heartless have been showing and up and Owsald as wished for me to tell you all and alert you that tomorrow a transport will take you to Disney Castle. For he has a plan to help protect Kingdom Hearts." explained Gus. All looled at each other with shocked and excited expressions. The news they have been waiting for has come. "What is the plan?" asked Sora, with a childish smile on his face. "For that, I'm not entirely sure, he will explain once you arrive. Now also before I go, Mickey wanted me to remind you before you leave to seal your world's Keyhole. It be a shame to lose another world again." replied Gus, muttering the last sentence with a grim expression.

Before he could teleport, Sora cried, "Wait! Who's Owsald? What about Malefienct and Pete or Xehanort?" Gus turned to look at Sora. "Forgive but I can't stay here any longer, the Heartless knew about me warning you and if I stall you any longer they might come back. Just seal the Keyhole and the transport will come in the morning. I'll see you at Disney Castle." replied Gus, giving a spin and a salute before teleporting out of Destiny Islands. "Another adventure ends and other begins?" said Kariri. Riku looked at Sora and Kariri before all nodded in agreement. They stood by each other and summoned their Keyblades. A swirl of light flashed before a beam light striked at the door as a Keyhole appeared. The door glowed a brillant white, before the Keyhole disappeared and making a slight _click_!

"So what now?" asked Kariri to Riku, who was staring at the cave walls. "We go home, tell our parents, and get prepared to leave, we'll meet in the beach in the morning." replied Riku, receiving a nod from both Sora and Kariri, before the two left the cave together. Riku smirked, little did the close friends knew, he's eye was caught on a little childhood sketch. First time it was made, it was faces of two children but two updates later it shows them each handing Papui fruit to each other. It seems, that soon the two will become more then just friends.

**OMG! Riku found out! Who do you think he'll tell first? Kariri or Sora? Find out in the chapters to come! ;-D**


	3. Gummi Ship Blast the part of the plan

**Hey, Kingdom Hearts Fans! So last chapter... Heartless have once again striked Destiny Islands and Gus, a Gremlin has brought a message from the The King, requesting for help once again. Not only that but Riku has discovered Sora and Kariri's Sketch. What will happen next? I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or other companies. Just my Stories and their OCs.**

The Evening before was rather...awkward. After leaving the small island to even larger one next door, each one went to their own homes and say the news to their parents. After returning from the war with Organization XIII, both the parents of Sora and Riku cried in happiness, for they haven't seen their sons for a year, without knowing if their dead or alive. Kariri's parents has similar reaction, but Kariri's disappearance was for a short time twice. Once they heard the heartbreaking news of their children leaving once again, they knew that once they save Kingdom Hearts twice, there was no stopping them from saving it a third.

The next morning, after packing for the trip to Disney Castle or else where, they all said good bye to their families and left to the very same spot were they hanged out. Riku leaned against the tree, staring at the ground in complete thought. Kariri sat down in hee usual spot making a necklace out of seashells. As for Sora, he was shooting a beam of light from Keyblade, which surprisingly he did for the past two hours, much to Riku's annoyance. "Sora, what in worlds are you doing?" asked Riku, causing Sora to stop shooting the beam and made a look if frustration. "Donald told me once when there were more Keyblade Wielders out there, they use their Keyblades to make a beam of energy to help Gummi Ships track them. They should of come by now, unless Goofy is at the wheel this time?" replied Sora.

Riku shook his head and laugh at the thought. He didn't really get time to know Donald and Goofy, for he was either was corrupted by Darkness or busy hiding in his Ansem form, but he could tell that if he wasn't corrupted, they would've become good friends. "Yah, I can see how he gots his name." said Riku, staring up at the sky, as if Goofy and Donald would arrive on cue.

Actually that's exactly what happened. First, a shine sparked the sky, before a red dot speed around the island, then the next thing to happen the three ducked behind the Papui tree, as the Gummi Ship crashed landed gracefully near the falls. The trio ran down the beach, excitement filling their hearts after the near death experience. "Donald! Goofy!" cried Sora, smiling excitedly.

The Passenger window opened, with both Donald and Goofy's head sticking out in happiness, despite the green color painted on their faces. "Sora! Riku! Kariri!" cried Donald in return. "HEY, GUYS!" shouted Goofy, Donald stared at Goofy in annoyance recovering from the explosive sound in his ears. "Donald, who taught you how to drive?" joked Riku. Donald turned to Riku in frustration. "Hey! I wasn't the one driving! If I would ever drive this bad, I would get from Sora.""Hey! I'm right here!" cried Sora, causing Kariri to muffle a giggle at Sora's behavior. "Then who?" asked Kariri.

Everyone turned toward Goofy, who chugged his signature laugh. "Nope, guess again." replied Goofy. "I'll give you a hint, most you call me Axel, but it's Axel without the X backwards. Got that memorized?" said a familiar voice. The Driver's window pulled down, revealing a early 20 something man, with sharp green eyes to match his spikey flame red-hair. "Lea! How's your training with Mickey and Master Yen Sid?" asked Riku, as the group walked inside the famous High Wind, and sat down at the back of the other three.

"Well, we did cause a few damage at the castle and received a few complaints. A few brooms on fire, a few Nobodies popping out off nowhere when I was practicing my Summoning Skills, and others that are too many to name. Then here's now when Ronald Goose tried teaching me how to fly the Gummi Ship..." explained Lea, before Donald quaked in frustration. "That's DONALD DUCK, to you!" shouted Donald. Lea smirked in Triumph and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Other than that, I say it's going well." finished Lea, before starting the engine. Donald and Goofy rushed to buckle up, as Lea turned the Gummi to the sky. "You better buckle up, I'm not stopping five times in different worlds just by barf bags, I'm already trying to get rid of the smell from those two." said Lea, as Donald and Goofy strapped in as tightly the seatbelt could go. Before the trio could reply a breath, the High Wind blasted to at full speed. "AHHHHHHH!" cried everyone, except for Lea, who seemed to be in the thrill of his life. "WWOOOOO! I love this ship!" Lea manged to say, before the Gummi Ship starting to exhilarate.

For any one who is like Lea, they would be enjoying the rush like a roller coaster. For the others how every, that's a totally different story's. Like the five trips before, Donald and Goofy had a sea-green shade that covered their faces and grab paper bags ready foe the blast ship-sickness to come. Sora, Kariri, and Riku were hanging on the front seats for dear life. "LEA! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DRIVING GUMMI SHIPS?!" Sora manged to say, his jaw rattled so much, he could've bitten his tongue off if he wasn't lucky. "FIRST TIME, DON'T WORRY! IF I WASN'T DRIVING SAFELY, THESE TWO WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW!" shouted Lea, pointing to the vomiting co-pilots next to him. 5 minutes of screaming, crying, vomiting, and shouting, the High Wind slowed down and ran surprisingly smoothly as it past Destiny Islands atmosphere. "This your Captain Lea speaking. We'll be arriving at Disney Castle with three hours, please enjoy your trip on H.W. Airlines." said Lea sarcasticall, everyone rolled their eyes at the joke. "

Hopefully, we don't lose our breakfast by then." mentioned Riku, looking at the nausous Donald and Goofy. "So Lea, do you no what King Mickey and the others are planning at Disney Castle ?" asked Sora, who see, surprisingly ok after the rocket boost of ship. Probaly from his experience of being taught by Donald, too.

Sadly the Duck was having Daja Vu again. "Well, while you were on your little homecoming vaction. The King had a little visitor come into the Castle, saying that he found the solution to saving Kingdom Hearts by rebuilding The Infinity Order and The Creatures of Light again." explained Lea, glancing at the trio. "The Infinity Order?" Creatures of Light?"

Lea looked back in satisfaction. "The Infinity Order was once a group of Keyblade Wielders, Light Creatures, and many other talents from other worlds that protected them from Darkness. Sadly, they were extinct by the time the former Trio was lost. Same for the Creatures of Light, also known as Data Guardians. Creatures born from every Dimensions and Worlds that are out there." explained Donald. "The Infinity Order was made by their 13 Founders, who were divided into 13 Factions, each founder in charge of a Faction. One we know is King Mickey, who represent the Keyblade Master Faction. Then Master Yen Sid, who was incharge of the Magic Faction, then Cinderella, who was leader of the princesses of light." continued Lea, but was stopped by Kariri. "Wait, but there's seven of us, that's not a faction." she replied. "Do to the worlds popping up Princess, many more of you have been showing up." said Lea, annoyed of his explaining of the Infinity Order and The Data Guardians.

"The for the Princes of Light, which was lead by Prince Charming, Cinderella's husband...yes Sora, guys could have a good heart, too." Kariri giggled at Sora's shocked expression. Then brought her hand on her chin and gently closed Sora's gapped jaw, who's face turned red blush. "Then there's the Heroes, the Heroines, Animals, Magic Kingdom Faction, The M.G.M Faction, the Animal Kingdom Faction, The Epcot Faction, The Film Faction, and surprisingly a Villains Faction." finished Lea, who got confused looks by the trio in the back seats. "Wait, what about those faction leaders? What excactly are Data Guardians, Lea?" asked Riku.

Lea shook his head. "I'm sorry, but the King said I shouldn't explain to much of the plan, he didn't want your heads to explode and besides, you'll learn everything you need to know when get there." said Lea, earning agreements from Donald and Goofy. "Wait, how you guys trust the stranger, he could be working for Malefienct just like Pete." protested Riku, earring shocked looks on Donald and Goofy. "Riku, um that visitor was the former King of Disney Castle, before Mickey." said Goofy, trying to calm the angers duck next to him. "Who?" before Lea could answer, the world of Disney Castle was speckled in the distance. "Wow, time flys fast. Well, welcome to Disney Castle guys, your home to be for the next months."

**Forgive me for the short explanation, next chapter will be more clear. So, Lea is back, same with Donald and Goofy. We have just discovered little bit of the Infinity Order and the Data Guardians, what will happen next? Find out in the chapters to come. **


End file.
